Modular construction systems for decking, flooring and roofing coverings have become a popular alternative to traditional covering constructions due to their easy in transporting, handling and installation, their resistance to adverse weather conditions, and because their cost to benefit ratio exceeds that of traditional constructions.
While existing modular systems meet their respective objectives and requirements, drawbacks exist. In certain decking systems, the deck members are extruded from a plastic material requiring the decking system to include complex clips and/or connectors to secure the members to avoid cracking of the members as a result of driving fasteners through the members during installation. Plastic decking systems have been developed that include deck members having internal reinforcing webs to increase the strength of the deck member to permit the driving of fasteners through the deck member without cracking. However, the deck members of these systems have a complex extrusion geometry which increases the cost of manufacture. Further, while the improvement eliminates the need for complex clip systems, plastic is still prone to cracking and failure from impact by other objects.
Another system attempts to eliminate an existing drawback in current modular systems in the handling of water runoff by providing a deck member that when secured to an adjacent deck member the two members form a gutter for receiving and directing water runoff. However, the gutter of this system is not water tight and further requires the penetration of fasteners through the gutter and into the underlying subsurface for installation, which compromises the underlying subsurface from exposure to water.
Another drawback to existing decking systems is found in the instance where the subfloor or supporting structure needs to be accessed for repair or for other purposes, such as installing utilities lines (electrical, water, gas, etc) between the subfloor and decking supported upon the subfloor. In these circumstances, prior decking systems require the removal of a majority of the decking to permit access for the desired purpose. This is particularly problem some with tongue and groove type decking systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for new modular decking, flooring and roof covering system that overcomes all of the above discussed drawbacks and other drawbacks in existing systems.